A Perfect Day For Aang
by Ms.K216
Summary: My OC Skye tries to give Aang the best day possible on his birthday. Written for KatAang32 on her birthday! All Skyaa.


**A/N: This is just a little story I wrote for my best friend on her birthday. I hope you enjoy, Happy Birthday!**

* * *

"Wake up!" Skye shook Aang's shoulder. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The young woman had barely been able to sleep the night before because of how excited she was about today.

"Mmmm…" Aang rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. It was just barely light out, the time he normally got up to do his daily meditation. From the dim light starting to shine through his window he saw Skye, practically bouncing with excitement. The airbender was already dressed for the day in one of the pale green dresses that reminded her so much of her old home in the Earth Kingdom

"Happy Birthday Aang!" Skye couldn't control her excitement any longer and threw her arms tightly around the Avatar she'd grown to love so much over the past few months that they'd been together. This was the first birthday they'd be spending together and Skye was intent on making it the most special day she could for Aang.

"Thank you." Aang wrapped his arms around Skye and held her tight for a moment. When he was younger nobody really made a big deal about birthdays. The Air Nomads didn't really approve of gifts or parties because those were viewed as foolish earthly attachments and no airbender, especially not the Avatar, could have those.

"I have the perfect day all planned out for you!" Skye grinned and kissed Aang gently before letting him go. "Get changed and meet me in the kitchen when you're done!" She told him before hurrying out of the room. Aang shook his head, laughing a little as he looked at the door. He couldn't believe he'd found such a pure love in his life, Skye was his everything. Quickly, Aang put on robes and rushed through the fastest meditation of his life before running down the hall to the kitchen.

"What is all of this?" Aang asked, speechless at the sight of the full table sitting before him. There was sweet fruit, freshly baked bread, and of course his favorite egg custard tarts. Skye beamed with pride as she watched the smile on Aang's face grow.

"I made you a special birthday breakfast." She answered with a smile, pushing a few strands of her curly brown hair out of her face.

"When did you even have time to do all this?" Aang wondered as he sat down at the table, he hadn't taken more than half an hour to get ready for the day. Skye handed him a glass of freshly squeezed juice and sat down beside him.

"I woke up early." She answered cheerily. She didn't mention exactly _how_ early, but it was early enough that the night time animals were still out prowling around in their yard.

"Well, thank you." Aang smiled and took a sip of the juice. "Papaya?"

"I know you really like it." Skye smiled, a simple act that lit up her face and made Aang feel warm inside.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" The Avatar asked as he munched on his shared breakfast with Skye.

"It's a surprise!" Skye grinned, her honey eyes sparkling mischievously. After the two airbenders finished their breakfast Skye led Aang to Appa, who was already saddled up and ready to go. The tiny girl spun herself up onto Appa's shoulders with a little help from her airbending and patted the inside of the saddle for Aang. "Come on!" She called down to him with a little laugh, she knew if it had been anyone else that claimed the reigns of the sky bison like this Aang wouldn't be as willing to go with them. One of the perks of being in love with Aang was that he trusted her with Appa no questions asked.

"Can't I get a little hint?" Aang laughed as he settled into the saddle and wrapped his arms around Skye's waist.

"Yeah sure…" Skye answered sarcastically, though Aang didn't catch the tone.

"Really!?" He asked, excitement leaking through into his voice as he bounced in place. Skye turned to look at him.

"No! It's a _surprise_! You always guess my surprises! No hints!" She laughed as Aang dramatically groaned and let himself fall onto his back. "Yip Yip!" She called to Appa, patting his head softly as added encouragement.

…

Skye guided Appa through the clear blue sky for almost two hours before she saw their destination coming up below them. It was a small little island in the middle of the ocean, a piece of land that had disconnected from it's larger part during the old wars. While they were flying she easily made her way into Appa's saddle and retrieved the two glider's she's packed with them.

"You ready?" She asked, holding Aang's out for him. The Avatar smiled and took it from her hand.

"We're gliding?" He asked, his smile growing as he thought of falling through the air with Skye. The girl smiled and took his hand, taking the few steps it took to get to the edge of the saddle.

"I'll race you! First one down gets to give Appa his apple!" Her honey colored eyes glinted mischievously, she knew the Avatar wouldn't turn down this challenge.

"You're on!" Aang answered, taking her hand so they could jump together like always. Together the two airbenders climbed up onto the saddle where Aang waited for the small nod from Skye that meant it was time to go for it. Once the she gave the signal, Skye and Aang leapt from the sky bison and closed their eyes as they fell weightlessly together. They enjoyed the sensation of gravity pulling on them for a few seconds before they released each other's hand and simultaneously twirled their staffs open. A blur of green an orange raced to the ground, they couldn't help but show off their gliding abilities even as they raced to get to the ground first.

"No!" Skye giggled as she watched Aang's feet touch down on the island at the exact moment hers had. Appa was already waiting for them so he could get his favorite snack from one of them.

"Who gets to feed Appa now?" Aang chuckled. "We both won."

"Well, fair's fair." She smiled, tossing him a bright red apple from her pocket as she took another one out of the other side for herself. "I guess Appa's the real winner here." She shrugged, holding her hand out for Appa to take the treat from her.

"Actually, I still think I did." Aang whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He never ceased to be amazed by how truly perfect this girl was. Skye wiggled around in his arms so she was facing him and kissed him gently. "I love you Skye."

"I love you more Aang." She smiled, absolutely beaming. She was so excited that he was having a good birthday so far. "Are you ready to see your surprise?"

"More than ready!" The Avatar answered before throwing Appa the other apple. Skye smiled and took his hand, pulling him along with her through the trees to where there was a hidden pond with a little waterfall dropping into it from some high rocks.

"I was thinking we could dive off the rocks and swim… I packed stuff to have dinner by the water too." She blushed slightly. "I just want you to have a nice day Aangy." She smiled up at him, her bangs falling into her eyes. Aang smiled back and pushed her hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Skye, it's perfect." He held her close to his chest. This was honestly the best birthday he'd ever had in his life. "Thank you."


End file.
